The invention relates generally to welding helmets and, more particularly, to a welding helmet for detecting arc data.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in appropriate amounts at the desired time.
Welding operations are often performed with goggles and/or helmets for protection of the operator. These helmets may include a face plate (or lens) that is darkened to prevent or limit exposure to the arc light. In some helmets, the lens is constantly dark with the user flipping down the helmet during welding. In other helmets, the lens may change from a clear state to a darkened state.